Troy Story
Inspired by Candace's book club selection, The Iliad, the boys reenact the Trojan War -- but with a Phineas and Ferb twist. Meanwhile, Perry discovers that Doofenshmirtz has a major problem with throwing things away so he helps him find his De-Clutter-Inator. Episode Summary While under their tree with Ferb and Isabella, Phineas asks Candace about the book that she's holding, The Iliad. Candace explains it's for the book club she and Jeremy joined. Phineas tells Candace that himself, Ferb, and the rest of the group already read the book. Candace brings up the subject of a "wooden horse", and the group explains how the Greek army built a huge wooden horse and left it outside the gates of Troy as part of their plan to conquer the Trojans. Eventually, Phineas comes up with the idea of recreating the Trojan War. Irving shows up later on asking join in on the fun, but Buford refuses to let him join, until Irving bribes him with some baklava. At the same time, Perry uses a secret entrance in the Flynn-Fletcher Antiques store to enter his lair. Major Monogram reports on a failed surveillance mission on Doofenshmirtz from "Team Cockroach", and simply asks Perry to go check it out. Buford, Irving, and Baljeet finish building the scene for their Trojan War reenactment. Buford decides that they need a bigger army, and puts on his "recruitment fustanella". Meanwhile, at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz opens the door to allow Perry to fly in using a jetpack, which makes Perry get caught in a net. Doofenshmirtz explains that he's been trying to reorganize all of his stuff, but in the process, he made everything more messy. Since Norm wasn't able to help him, Doofenshmirtz made a "Declutter-inator", which makes people want to "un-clutter" things. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz lost the machine, so he hired a cleaning lady named Doreen to help him get organized, but she got lost in the mess as well. Doreen calls out from the mess, but Doofenshmirtz is oblivious to the noise. Later on, Buford is recruiting more people to join the Trojan War reenactment. Balthazar Horowitz shows up to be in the war, about to explain that he has a medical condition of sorts but then is cut off by Buford. Another person, Dimitri Popaunicolas, shows up. When Buford asks if he has any experience being Greek, Dimitri tells Buford that he actually is Greek, but is cut off by Buford as well, and ordered Irving to bring more baklava. Back in the house, Candace is reading The Iliad, but starts dozing off while reading the book. She is awoken by a shout from Buford from the outside, and walks over to the window to see what is happening. Upon seeing the Troy Castle that Phineas built, she figures that Phineas is staging a reenactment of the Trojan War, and decides to simply watch the battle and just take notes for her book club. Buford continues with what he was doing, and entices Baljeet to come down from the castle. When he gets down, Buford charges his army directly at Baljeet, and everyone begins recreating the events leading up to the Trojan War in song form. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is still looking for Doreen in the mess. While Doofenshmirtz isn't paying attention, Perry cuts through the net and activates a GPS showing the way through the clutter maze. In the backyard, Buford's Greek army starts to leave the reenactment because they have other things to do. Buford then decides it's time for "Plan B", which involves Irving climbing into a wooden platypus, much like the story of the Trojan Horse. Phineas doesn't fall for the decoy platypus. Suddenly, Buford reveals a wooden T-Rex with laser cannons that Ferb built, and stomps on the platypus. Phineas realizes that the reenactment is no longer on topic, and decides to go along with it. Candace still believes everything that is going on in the reenactment. Phineas and his army go to two flying chariots, which are also equipped with laser cannons. After realizing that Ferb made the T-Rex laser proof, he uses a rope between the two chariots to trip the T-Rex, making it fall and destroy itself and the castle. Deciding it was a draw, Phineas goes to look for Candace to tell her how it really ended, unaware she already left ten minutes to go to her book club. Doofenshmirtz, still looking for Doreen, finds that Perry already found the Declutter-inator. Doofenshmirtz is about to shoot himself with it, but then realizes that it isn't plugged in. Back at the house, Lawrence enters the backyard, and finds all the mess left from the Trojan War reenactment. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz finally finds a socket and plugs in his Declutter-inator. It makes a whirring sound, and suddenly fires a stray beam and explodes, destroying the clutter and part of Doofenshmirtz's lair. The beam hits Lawrence, who suddenly has a urge to clean all the mess up. Doofenshmirtz admits it did get rid of all the clutter, but then he finds Doreen, who hands him an invoice. Just as Linda enters the backyard, Lawrence cleans up the rest of the mess. He tells Linda he was just tidying up a little, and Linda invites him in for some cake. Transcript Songs *"Troy" End Credits Candace, Stacy, and a few of Jeremy's other friends are at his house to discuss the book. Candace talks about her book, but narrates it as how Phineas and Ferb did the reenactment of the Trojan war, rather than the actual story. Jeremy tells Candace to not worry if she didn't actually read the book, because nobody else did. Stacy then says she only goes to the reading club to have tea. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair At the Flynn-Fletcher Antique, Perry enters through a mirror then (as his theme plays backwards) opens a door to fall into an Alice in Wonderland-style rabbit hole and lands in his chair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Balthazar Horowitz identifies himself by both his full name and nickname. *The infamous Wilhelm Scream is heard twice: Once during the destruction of the Trojan warfront, and once during the explosion of D.E.I. *When this aired on Disney XD on October 19th, 2013, it marked the program's 200th episode on the combined Toon Disney/Disney XD channel. Production Information International Premieres *August 14, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) *August 18, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil) *September 28, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) *September 30, 2013 (Disney Channel Russia) *October 21, 2013 (Disney XD Germany) *October 25, 2013 (Family Channel, Canada) *October 29, 2013 (Disney Channel Australia) *December 16, 2013 (Disney XD Italy) *January 11, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *February 9, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) *February 16, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) *October 5, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) *October 25, 2014 (Disney Channel Portugal) *November 15, 2014 (Disney Channel Spain) *April 12, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *Right after the castle gets destroyed, Phineas and the gang instantly change into their regular outfits. *During "Troy", the lyrics state that Agamemnon got mad because Paris took Helen to Troy and started the Trojan War. This is false, however, as Agamemnon's brother Menelaus is the one that declared war on Troy because of the loss of Helen, not Agamemnon. *The first time Candace falls asleep while reading, she snores, but her mouth is closed. *Candace asks if there was something about a horse. Phineas responds in the affirmative. Actually, while the Trojan Horse is a story about the Trojan War, it is not described in The Iliad. *When Candace gets a soda to watch Phineas and Ferb re-create the Trojan War, the soda was in a blue and cyan plastic soda cup. But when she says "this is really cool" the cup she has turns into a glass cup with iced tea with ice cubes, not the soda cup. *When Candace was continually falling asleep while reading the Iliad, she only had a few pages read. But when she ran to the window to complain, The Iliad was half-way read. *Katie and Holly are the only Fireside Girls who did not appear. Continuity *Phineas mentions that "We're gonna finally recreate the Trojan War.", referencing that they had intended to do that, but put it our hold due to Isabella having her tonsils removed in "I Scream, You Scream". *A snippet of this episode is used in the "Phinabella" montage in "Last Day of Summer". Allusions *''Toy Story'' - The title is a parody of the Toy Story movies. *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' and Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There - Perry's entrance to his lair makes alludes to the Lewis Carroll novels. A couple of characters from each of the books also appear, including The Mock Turtle and the Jabberwocky. *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' - The way that the flying chariots wrap around the Trojan T-Rex's feet is similar to how the Snowspeeders wrap around the legs of the AT-AT, knocking it down and destroying it. The music is also the same at one point and the laser fire sounds similar. *''Jaws'' - The famous "we're gonna need a bigger boat" line is referenced by Buford saying "Yeah, we're going to need a bigger army". ("The Belly of the Beast", "What A Croc!") * Buford references the classical Greek (actually Spartan) phrase "Either with your shield, or on it" during recruitment. * Hansel and Gretel - Doofenshmitz says that he "should have left a trail of breadcrumbs", which is what Hansel and Gretel did when that were sent into the woods by their father. * Hercules - Isabella, as Helen, wears a dress and ponytail similar to Megara's appearance from the Disney movie Hercules. * Lord of the Rings the Return of the King - At one point during the song when Phineas's side is launching water ballons at Buford's army, Buford very calmly steps out of the way of an approaching ballon in a similar way to a scene in this movie with an Orc General steping out of the way of a boulder. *'Quips' - Though not often used anymore, "This is the face that launched a thousand ships", is quipped in reaction to seeing what has caused alarm. More recently, phrased sarcastically as a question to an over reaction. *AC/DC ''- The song "Troy" has similarities to AC/DC's " It's a Long Way to the Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)" which appears on the album ''T.N.T. "Troy" is similar to the AC/DC track with its combination of bagpipes and rock guitars as well as the "call and response" between the two instruments. The song "Troy" also includes chants of "Troy, Troy, Troy..." which are similar to the opening "Oi, Oi, Oi..." of the title track "T.N.T.". Other songs within the series also have noted similarities to songs by AC/DC. Trivia *Stacy breaks the fourth wall by saying she only came for tea to the audience. *Irving's Trojan platypus looks similar to the Perry Inaction Figure. ("Toy to the World") *This is the second time Isabella is a princess. ("Doof Dynasty") *Third time Candace doesn't like reading. ("Elementary My Dear Stacy")("Wizard of Odd") *Balthazar Horowitz is seen without his hat on for the second time ("Love at First Byte"). *Third episode where Isabella wears her hair up. ("Jerk De Soleil", "My Fair Goalie") *Second time Phineas says to Ferb "Make a note of that". ("Candace's Big Day") *Isabella almost reveals her crush on Phineas again. ("Comet Kermillian", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *This is the second time Candace says "I am so busted". ("Meapless in Seattle"). *Fifth time a balalaika is seen or mentioned. Interestingly, a balalaika is Russian, not Greek. ("Mom's Birthday", "Backyard Aquarium", "Thaddeus and Thor", "Great Balls Of Water") *Second time that Candace mentions the Trojan horse ("Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!") *Third time Lawrence is zapped by one of Doofenshmirtz's "-inators" ("Bullseye!", "Sipping with the Enemy") *Third time the kids dress up as gladiators or gladiators were mentioned ("Greece Lightning", "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Ask a Foolish Question"). *Twenty-eighth time Linda only appears in a cameo ("Lights, Candace, Action!", "Run Away Runway", "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford", "A Hard Day's Knight", "Got Game?", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Interview With a Platypus", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "De Plane! De Plane!", "At the Car Wash", "No More Bunny Business", "Spa Day", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Finding Mary McGuffin", "Undercover Carl", "Nerds of a Feather", "We Call it Maze", "Brain Drain", "Make Play", "Perry The Actorpus", "Delivery of Destiny", "Sipping with the Enemy", "Ferb TV", "This Is Your Backstory", "Bee Story", "Sidetracked", "Knot My Problem", "One Good Turn"). *Another time Candace didn't bother to bust Phineas and Ferb. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Madison Pettis as Adyson Sweetwater * Isabella Murad as Milly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Diedrich Bader as Albert, Additional voices *Leah Remini as Doreen *Django Marsh as Balthazar Horowitz, Additional voices * Additional voices: Howard Schwartz :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: designates a character who appears but does not speak in this episode es:La historia de troya pt-br:História de Troia pl: Trojańska opowieść vi:Troy Story }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:T